


Food For Thought Alternate Scene

by strikas_and_friends



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Scene, M/M, Not sure what other tags to add but, skarra doesn’t hold back and does what he has to do, yeah sorry haha still not good with tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikas_and_friends/pseuds/strikas_and_friends
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 EPISODE 11 FOOD FOR THOUGHT*The episode was on Youtube for a while but I don't think it's on there anymore. If you haven't seen it and you're waiting for the release on Youtube, that's your warning.
Relationships: Shakes/Skarra, Sharra - Relationship, Skarra/Shakes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Food For Thought Alternate Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A what-if scenario in where Skarra decides enough is enough and he has to tell Shakes what is really on his mind-
> 
> (I have a picture that I drew that I based the drabble off, plus I did it as a collab with someone else. You can find it on my Instagram under the same username!)
> 
> Credit to invincible.yan on Instagram for finding out Shakes and Skarra's real names. Shakes = Vusi. Skarra = Aneikan.

Skarra was at his breaking point with him. And he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back from doing the unthinkable.

He poked at the burning fire that Shakes had made a while ago. It only took long because he had to keep pausing from his work to continue dribbling the Swiss Institute ball they recovered from the crash site. Shakes tried to get him to help out but Skarra had to pretend he was too tired from what happened back with the train to help with the fire. When he turned his back on him, he heard Shakes mumble under his breath, “I really thought things were coming together between us…”

Skarra stabbed the middle of the flames with his stick, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tightly. “It’s not easy…”

From the start of the trip until now, Skarra had been trying to keep his emotions at bay when he read the note Vince passed to him after he and Coach met with the Super League Disciplinary judge. This new scheme of keeping Shakes on the bench with the boot contact technology was definitely a new reach for him, but what could he say to him? Tell him he wanted to back out of the plan and just do the stupid week at the institute without trying to sabotage him? On what grounds could he even ask that?

He looked over his shoulder and watched Shakes dribble the soccer ball against a tree trunk, watching it with that look he had when he was concentrating. Frowning, one eyebrow raised and it was usually the left one, and his dark brown eyes following the ball without breaking contact. Skarra sighed and hung his head, looking back at the fire and was glad the heat from it could cover up the rising red on his cheeks.

Skarra couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t feel this way for him. When they were kids, he remembers how Shakes always offered to help his mom or his uncle with that toothy grin of his. When Skarra showed up to school without a dessert after lunch, Shakes always shared his mom’s cookies with him. Shakes always dragged him out to play football in their free time, even when they were teenagers and becoming young adults. It probably would have made anybody else bored with him, but Skarra didn’t care about his attitude about soccer. 

He hated to say it, but he actually found Shakes’s passion for soccer to be endearing. Even when he wasn’t talking about soccer, he couldn’t help but hang on to every word he said. The one thing he hated about that was that he couldn’t make it obvious he was listening to him. But if he could, he’d let him talk all day long about whatever he wanted to talk about.

Speaking of which, he heard Shakes sigh again from behind him as he walked up towards him, still dribbling the stupid ball. “So...You ever gonna tell me what’s going on?” he asked, gesturing to Skarra with his hand, a worried look on his face. “Where’s all this hostility coming from?”

Skarra sighed and closed his eyes. “You really wanna know?”

Shakes nodded and Skarra sighed again, trying to think of something he was really annoyed about his rival. It took him a moment before he said, “It’s not about the goal I missed or how everyone laughed at me. It’s not even about the stupid fair play award.

He glanced at him before looking down, clenching his fists as he forced the words out of his mouth, “What bothers me...what bothers me is your attitude!”

Shakes recoiled, almost losing control of the ball. “My attitude?”

“You know what I mean! That thing you do!” Skarra spread his hands apart and continued in a mocking tone, “Oh, look at me! I’m the poster boy for good sportsmanship! I don’t eat poison berries, I know all about trains, and I always do the right thing!”

Towards the end of his rant, Skarra had stood up and took a few steps towards Shakes. It made the man in red take a few steps back, trying to keep the ball going before they lost all of their–his–hard work. Why was he blaming him for everything that went wrong? Skarra started this whole mess by throwing the meatball, didn’t he? And he did it because he was annoyed by his presence? Shakes felt the sharp rise of anger in his chest and he stepped closer to Skarra with a frown.

“You’re mad because I helped you up?!” He shouted back.

“N-No, you idiot!” Skarra stammered, the heat rising onto his cheeks as he stared angrily back at Shakes. He looked away and gritted his teeth, forcing the words out of his mouth. “I’m mad because you think you’re better than me!”

The other striker blinked a few times before letting out a heavy sigh. Is that what he really thought of him? The anger that filled his chest suddenly left like a gust of wind on a rainy day. He looked down, watching his feet dribble the stupid ball on autopilot while his mind started nitpicking everything he had done wrong on this trip to try and get closer to Skarra.

“I don’t think I’m better than you.” He said softly, loud enough for Skarra to hear him over the crackling campfire. “I really don’t think that…”

Skarra turned his head to Shakes, narrowing his eyes. “Then what do you really think of me?”

“I–” The lump caught in his throat and he looked down again, unable to meet his gaze. “I can’t tell you. I really don’t want to ruin what we have right now.”

His rival inhaled sharply and his fingers curled into fists again. “Guess your head is still thinking about when we used to be friends?”

Shakes hesitated before he nodded. He chuckled, the hollow sound making his shoulders droop and leaving his body suddenly exhausted. “Yeah. It’s pretty stupid, isn’t?”

“Hmph. You really want things to go back to the way they used to be?” Skarra uncrossed his arms and took a couple more steps towards Shakes, glaring at him. His hands shot out and grabbed Shakes by the front of his shirt, making the other man gasp and grab his wrists.

“Skarra, what are you–MMPH!”

He was cut off by Skarra’s lips covering his, catching them both in the unexpected kiss. Shakes let go of Skarra’s wrists, his mind completely going blank at what to do. He tried to move his hands onto Skarra’s chest to try and push him away, but each second that passed with Skarra’s lips pressing hard against his, the idea slowly slipped out of his mind. He slowly closed his eyes and rested his hands on Skarra’s hips, gripping tightly while the corners of his lips turned up. 

It only lasted a few more seconds before the two strikers parted for air, both panting as Skarra let go of Shakes’s shirt and moved away from him slightly. Shakes was half-aware of his surroundings, his mind reliving every sense and detail of that kiss. He thought there was some other part of his mind trying to remind him of something, but it was stifled from the warmth the campfire and Skarra’s kiss was bringing to his stomach. It was a pleasant feeling he was not used to.

From the silence that fell over them, Skarra swallowed in another gulp of air before saying, “I don’t want things to be like how it was before. I want–no. I need you in a different way...Vusi.”

Shakes perked up and looked at Skarra with wide eyes. “You just used my real name. You haven’t done that since the training camp...”

Skarra’s face turned red again, now creeping up to the tips of his ears. “Y-Yeah, what else would I use, idiot?”

The other man grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers together, his signature grin appearing along with the familiar red blush on his cheeks. “I really thought you’d never call me that again, not after what happened at the training camp, Aneikan.”

Aneikan’s frown turned into a small smile as he pulled Vusi closer, resting a hand on his hip and lifting the other striker’s chin up with his fingers. “Forget about that for now. Let’s just pick up where we left off.” He said softly, letting their foreheads touch. “What do you say?”

Vusi laughed and placed one hand on Aneikan’s face, tilting it to the right slightly. “Yeah. I can agree with that.”

They leaned in and their lips touched once more, Vusi’s hand moving from his rival’s face to the back of his head, pushing him closer into him. Then, the ball made its presence known by playing out a chime and the two strikers broke the kiss immediately.

“Wha-?” Shakes kicked the ball up into his hands and looked down at the small screen. Skarra joined him by his side and looked over his shoulder.

The small screen blinked twice, showing that the timer had reached zero before it switched to a small picture of a signal emitting transmitting waves. 

“The signal!” Shakes cried. “But, how–”

He paused, remembering what Skarra had told him back at the site of the plane crash just before they camped for the night. It was only a suggestion he made at the time, but it’s not the first thought that someone would think of unless…

Shakes turned to Skarra, his eyebrows tilted upwards and his lips turning into a small frown as he asked, “Skarra, how did you know this could track us?”

If he could physically feel his heart crack right in the middle, Skarra thought that this would have been the perfect time to know what that felt like. He looked to the side for a moment before he took in a deep breath and let it go. He moved in front of Shakes, gently grabbing his hand. The other striker looked at him, seeing the resigned look on his face.

“There’s a lot I need to tell you.”

Two hours later, Nisha and her colleague were able to locate Shakes and Skarra’s location from the ball’s signal. As she got out from the driver’s side, she could only see Shakes sitting against the log and holding a piece of paper in his hands. As she moved closer, she called out to him. “Shakes? Where’s Skarra?”

He didn’t answer her question until she reached the log and knelt behind it, resting her hands on the sturdy bark. The striker looked over at Nisha before looking down again in his lap. She followed his gaze and her mouth formed into a small ‘o’ at the sight of Skarra next to Shakes, his head resting on Shakes’s lap. He looked up at Nisha before looking the other way quickly.

Nisha wasn’t sure what she should say until Shakes held the paper in front of her, a sad smile on his face. Confused, she took it and asked, “What’s this?”

“Skarra’s cheat sheet about this whole challenge from Vince. He passed the note to him before we boarded the plane.” Shakes sighed and placed a hand over Skarra’s, squeezing it gently. “I didn’t know this until he told me everything about it.”

The pilot opened the note and scanned it, eyebrows shooting up at the points that were written down. “Then if he knew about the challenge from Vince, the whole thing has become null and void.” She looked at them both with a worried look. “They might have to revert to the six month ban for both of you then.”

There was a shuffling noise below as Skarra pushed himself up into a sitting position. He turned to face Nisha, a look of regret on his face, as he asked, “Maybe they don’t have to. You still need to download the data from the ball, right?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, folding the note up and putting it into her pocket. “Yes, that’s right.” Nisha leaned back and crossed her arms, staring at Skarra with a questioning look. “So as long as I can get the data from the ball, we would send you two back home.” 

The striker glanced at the ball before turning back to her. “Well, what if you didn’t? What if the ball was a bust?”

Nisha blinked. “What?”

“The Swiss Institute has therapists on their site so people can talk about their problems, right?” Skarra said as he took Shakes’s hand in his and squeezed it, their fingers interlacing together. He looked down for a moment before looking at Nisha, “What if Shakes and I did some therapy sessions together at the Institute instead? Maybe it might show the Disciplinary Board we’re serious about dealing with our issues–together. Neither of us would be on the bench when the derby comes.”

Nisha glanced at their hands before looking back and forth between the two strikers. Skarra was looking at her with a determined look on his face, while Shakes was looking at her with a smile but he was still showing signs of nervousness in his eyes. Knowing the final decision came to her, she stood up and walked around the log towards where the ball was sitting.

Shakes and Skarra’s shoulders dropped and they looked at each other with worried looks. Before they could say anything, Nisha came back to them and knelt down, holding out the ball to Skarra.

“The fact that you’re suggesting that both of you talk this out with a therapist tells me you really want to make up for your past mistakes.” She said with a smile. “And not just about this whole thing with Vince giving you the note, right?”

Skarra nodded, taking the ball from her as she stood up and pulled out her cellphone. As she made a call to the Institute, the IU player felt Shakes lean against him and wrap his arms around his waist. He smiled and ran his fingers through Shakes’s dreads.

“I promise you Shakes, I’ll do everything in my power to make it up to you.” He whispered to him, holding the ball closer to his chest. “Anything for you.”

Shakes smiled, closing his eyes briefly. “I want to give you another chance, Skarra. You’ve done a lot to hurt me in the past, but I know you want to change that now.” He reached up and cupped Skarra’s cheek with one hand, rubbing small circles on his cheek. “It’ll take a lot of time and patience, but I believe in you. I always have.”

He smiled at him before kissing his forehead. “Thank you.”

They sat for another moment before they stood up and gathered their items. After one last look around their small campsite, Shakes held out his hand to Skarra. Without hesitation, he took his hand and joined his side. 

“Come on. Let’s go do this together.”

"I'm right with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! Took me a while to write because of work, and the end feels a bit off but I hoped you still enjoyed this!


End file.
